paisesficticiosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The 3 (Canovia)
) 18 de Agosto de 1980 (Como canal) ( )|operado = Conglomerate of Canovia Networks|formatotransmisión = 16:9|cobertura = Nacional|imagen = |propietario = Paul Kullar hijo}}The 3, conocido popularmente como "The Third Channel" (El tercer canal) o la "Megahertz de Eurdecia", es un canal de televisión de Canovia que inicio emisiones en 1980, es la primera cadena privada del país. Historia Programadora y productora del gobierno (1969-1977) En 1968 nace "The 3" como productora gubernamental para la emisión de principalmente programas de servicio social dirigida por Paul Kullar padre, aunque durante el paso del tiempo y la re-ubicación horaria dentro del Segundo Canal, derivo a que la productora empezara a hacer programas de entretención o empezara a vehicular series extranjeras. Los espacios asignados a The 3 tenían popularidad dentro de Canovia, especialmente por el programa "The Great Sunday" (Domingos Geniales), que era un estelar emitido en las mañanas de los domingos y combinaba muchos espacios. Otro programa destacado fue "Against the Media" (Contra los Medios), un programa de debate publico que se emitía de lunes a viernes donde incluso llego a ser entrevistado el presidente de la república y políticos de mucha influencia. La concesión (1977-1979) En 1977 el gobierno de Canovia abrió una licitación especial para probar lo que seria el inicio de la televisión privada en el país, con lo que todas las programadoras que participaban dentro del Segundo Canal, participaron en el concurso. El proceso fue largo ya que habían inseguridades y se temía por el lobby dentro del gobierno por parte de las programadoras, por lo que se decidió que el ganador seria la productora con mayor audiencia dentro del Segundo Canal en el año 1978, la cual termino beneficiando a "The 3", la cual tenia dos años para preparar sus emisiones a señal nacional. Inicio y los años difíciles (1980-1984) The 3 inicia sus emisiones el 18 de agosto de 1980 con una máxima expectación del publico, por la calidad de sus programas dentro del Segundo Canal, pero The 3 quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera estar al aire, con lo que empezó a rellenar con programas de bajo costo, además de el declive de calidad de sus producciones clásicas. La expectación del canal se iba desvaneciendo y empezaron las criticas tanto al modelo de licitación, como a la productora ganadora del concurso. Una alianza especial y los años dorados (1985-1998) En 1985, representantes palesianos del Grupo Block motivados por los negocios realizados por Rede Sigma en Itainia y Karistia dentro de Eurdecia, intentando ver si podrían hacer un negocio similar, pero la explosiva aparición de cadenas privadas junto a la gran burocracia que requería hacer dentro de Eurdecia hizo por desistir cualquier intento. Por tanto solo esperaban conseguir ideas frescas y llevarlas de vuelta a Palesia. Una de las naciones que visitaron fue Canovia, donde se reunieron con el mismo Paul Kullar padre, donde esperaban vender su primera telenovela, pero este quedo interesado por como manejaban el canal palesiano, por tanto se llego al trato de emitir la novela si entregaban algunos extractos de la programación de Rede Megahertz con ella. Esa reunión significo tiempo después en la alianza entre el canal de Kullar y el Grupo Block. The 3 empezó a imitar la programación de Rede Megahertz, tanto en contenido, formato e inclusive nombres, intentando traducirlos para que quedaran similares en ingles que en portugués en pronunciación, además de tener las producciones de Megahertz en exclusiva, durante este periodo The 3 logro distanciarse del Canal 2 y superar por primera vez a la cadena pública de Canovia. Sus mayores aciertos fueron los tokusatsu, las animaciones orientales, las telenovelas de Megahertz y los eventos deportivos exhibidos aun después de la primera crisis de la cadena palesiana en 1992. El quiebre con Megahertz (1998-1999) A inicios de 1998 la cadena Megahertz empieza a quedar en quiebra debido a la baja audiencia y problemas judiciales, situación que afecto a The 3 de forma indirecta, debido a que esos problemas se veían reflejados en las producciones que realizaban. En junio de ese mismo año el Grupo Block, esperando una respuesta de compra de otros grupos por la cadena, solicito a The 3, con el que tenia un acuerdo de cooperación, que pagara una cifra de 1,6 millones de dolares para mantener a flote la relación por derechos de imagen, situación que fue duramente criticada en la emisora canoviana y a la que se termino en juicio en Federra, donde se le dio la razón a The 3 en enero de 1999, pero para entonces Megahertz estaba cerrando los acuerdos para finalizar el canal. Los continuadores, TVO, querían ver si podían continuar con el trato, cosa que fue desechada por Kullar. Para entonces The 3 estaba dando repeticiones de grandes éxitos ya emitidos y los programas no tenían la misma fuerza que en tiempos de antaño, el cierre de Megahertz afecto a The 3 quien apenas se mantuvo en la primera posición en 1999. La gran crisis (2000-2002) Al llegar el año 2000, The 3 evidenciaba rasgos de decadencia en su programación, por lo que intento hacer producciones propias para compensar la falta de telenovelas y mantener las repeticiones en otras franjas hasta que consiguieran alianzarse con otra cadena, pero la situación fue peor de lo que esperaban, ya para septiembre del 2000 The 3 iba tercero en las mediciones, su única telenovela de producción propia en la historia, "Love is in the whistles" (El amor esta en los silbidos) fue un fracaso en todo sentido, y su presidente Paul Kullar padre fallecía en octubre de ese año a la edad de 76 años, dejando a Paul Kullar hijo como presidente de la emisora. Fue a mediados del año 2001 cuando el canal alcanzo el quinto puesto de sintonia solo superando a la "segunda señal", que Kullar hijo decidió vender la emisora al mejor postor antes que ocurriera algo similar que con Megahertz, finalmente fue una fundación evangélica canoviana quien compra la emisora a un precio de 10 millones de dolares. The 3 eclesiástica (2003-2008) La Northern Cardinal Fundation inicia sus funciones el primero de enero del 2003, creando programación especial para la iglesia evangélica y empezando a eliminar gradualmente otros espacios de la cadena como la exhibición de noticieros, franja infantil entre otros, dando como resultado un canal que se dividía en emitir series antiguas, programación pagada y religiosa. Con esto The 3 llego al ultimo lugar de audiencia, pero mantenía una sustentabilidad económica. La situación se mantiene hasta el 2006 donde empieza a notarse el descenso de avisos publicitarios, teniendo que rellenar con informerciales durante el día y comerciales institucionales de la Fundación, a finales de ese año el canal volvió a ser insostenible económicamente. En 2007 cuando la fundación utilizo por primera vez fondos para mantener la señal al aire, se tomo la decisión de empezar a vender por partes el canal, aun significando la perdida de la linea editorial. Los nuevos accionistas y sigue la baja (2008-2011) En el 2008 una productora independiente cristiana y un conglomerado de radios anglica tomaron The 3 junto con la Northern Cardinal Fundation, dividiendo el canal por franjas horarias dependiendo de las acciones. En la mañana la Northern Cardinal manejaba la emisora, en las tardes le tocaría a la Cristhian Light Inc. y a la noche seria para el conglomerado de radios, formando el modelo de tres canales en uno. Pero el plan no funciono como esperaban, la audiencia seguía disminuyendo llegando a días donde no habían puntos de rating. Se llego a pensar en esos momentos que el canal estaba maldito y se mencionan que hicieron hasta purificaciones masivas de la infraestructura. Finalmente las tres organizaciones desistieron y decidieron en conjunto vender el canal en su totalidad a cualquier precio. Los antiguos dueños reaparecen (2012-presente) Paul Kullar hijo compra la emisora a un precio de 1 millón de libras anglicas a repartir entre las 3 organizaciones, junto con ello, elaboro un plan para hacer que The 3 empezara a levantarse del fondo de las listas de audiencia, su idea era mirar el pasado y adaptarlo al presente de Canovia, con lo cual en los primeros meses y de manera gradual empezaron a aparecer algunos programas clásicos, además de reaparecer la área de prensa. En 2012 The 3 por primera ves pasaba del punto de rating, con lo que siguieron cambios mayores: Linea editorial abierta, programación juvenil, apertura a la globalización de programas, entre otras cosas. Durante este tiempo no era difícil ver en la pantalla de The 3 programas de países no tan avanzados televisivamente, pero que generaron un grado de éxito en los televidentes canovienses. Finalmente en 2016, The 3 logra superar a Alpha en el liderato de sintonia, volviendo a sus días de gloria, emitiendo por igual programas propios, como series y animaciones desde lugares tan distantes y opuestos como lo son las Repúblicas Unidas y Anglosovia o Xi'Ang y Vrádiva. En 2017 tras varias reuniones Digital Televisión Conglomerate of Canovia, el grupo que maneja The 3 consigue un canal en Dovalia, y en 2019 tras meses de planificación se anuncia la fusión de The 3 con la programadora dogZone, absorbiendo las acciones de los canales Pudu y ETC en todo el mundo con ella. Directores Directores ejecutivos * 1960-2000: Paul Kullar padre * 2000-2002: Paul Kullar hijo * 2003-2008: Cardenal Henrrick Saber * 2008-2012: Cardenal Henrrick Saber - Kyle McCarthy - Spencer Walsh * 2012-presente: Paul Kullar hijo Directores de Prensa * 1960-1983: Matthew Nolan * 1983-1993: Ellie Hopkins * 1993-2002: William Bennett * 2012-presente: Eleanor Brookes Directores de Programación * 1980-1982: Finley May * 1983: Jamie Gregory * 1984-2000: Daniel Carvalho * 2000-2002: Tyler Newman * 2003-2005: Harvey Gregory * 2005: Dominic Saunders * 2005-2008: Scott Foster * 2008: Finley Patterson * 2008: Jack Ashton * 2009: Peter Hill * 2009-2010: Finley Patterson * 2010: Toby Bull * 2010: Logan Lee * 2011: Finley Patterson * 2012-presente: Georgina Welch Programación Noticias * Journey of News * Breakfast on The 3 * Three Truths * Day/Night * Sportsree! * Against the Media * The Sunday Show * Three Business Espectáculos y Concursos * The Crazy Channel * Only a Show More! * #TheTalk * Kitchen Nightmares Canovia * Quite Interesting Canovia * Undercover Boss Canovia * I Know What You Did * Have the Canovians Been Paying Attention? * 1 vs 100 Canovia * The Grand Tour Series y Dramas * Web of Intrigues * Lurdeille * The Hour * Black Mirror * Börgen * Atlansian Horror History * Kamen Rider * Ultraman * Garo * Daidaileon * What Shall This Love Be Named? (Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?) * Life Plan A and B * The Eric Andre Show ** * Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell ** * Mostly 4 Millennials ** * Off the Air ** Animación Occidental * El Increíble Mundo de Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Steven Universe * Magiespadas (Mighty Magiswords) * Rick and Morty ** * Samurai Jack ** * Robot Chicken ** * Böjack Horseman ** * 12 oz. Mouse ** * Mike Tyson Mysteries ** * The Venture Bros. ** Animación Oriental * Little Witch Academia * * Megalo Box * * Ataque a los Titanes (Attack on Titan) * * One Punch Man * * Jojo's Bizarre Adventures * * Hunter X Hunter * * Kobayashi Chi no Maid Dragon * * Jojo's Bizzarre Adventures * * The Promised Neverland * * Pop Team Epic * * Violet Evergarden * * Sora Yori Mo Tooi Basho * * The King's Avatar * * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o! * * Mob Psycho 100 * * Puppyman '' (*) Con un asterisco, emitido en la cadena Toonami Canovia (**) Con dos asteriscos, emitido en el bloque swim Canovia Deportes * Copa Mundial de Rugby * Copa Mundial de Fútbol * Juegos Olímpicos * Copa Mundial de Fútsal Marca La "Megahertz" que sobrevivió The 3 es conocida por los fanáticos de la televisión en Palesia como el "verdadero" canal continuador del legado de Rede Megahertz, esto por la estrecha alianza de ambos canales en la época del 80 y 90, además de continuar con una programación similar a la que hizo conocida al canal palesiano en los años posteriores a su cierre. Song for the peace of Gapia ''La canción por la paz de Gapia es lo que se entona como inicio y final de transmisiones de la cadena The 3 desde 1992 hasta la fecha. La canción proviene de una campaña realizada por Rede Megahertz en 1991, que posteriormente la cadena canoviana reutilizo como una manera de finalizar sus emisiones. La canción que es realizada todos los años con todos los rostros de la cadena, es cambiada en tono y letra según el contexto mundial. La canción original entonaba hacia los niños de Meridecia, Judebia, Atlánsia y Canovia durante la guerra del Árabsico. Sloganes Criticas Cercanía con el NRP Uno de los aspectos mas criticados de The 3, es la cercanía que mantuvo por años con el NRP. Historia conocida es cuando en la celebración de los 20 años de la empresa en 1989, y con la presencia del Presidente de la República y del Primer Ministro, ambos del entonces hegemónico NRP, el fundador y director ejecutivo de la cadena dijo: "Esta cadena es mi empresa, y mis empresas siempre están al servicio del NRP rodilla en tierra con ustedes" declaraciones emitidas por el noticiero del canal y usadas posteriormente por otros partidos en campaña electoral para desacreditar a The 3.Categoría:Canales de televisión de Canovia Categoría:Canovia